


Alcool Fort.

by yvain



Series: Self-indulgent shit <3 [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M, ca me manque d’être schlassé les gens.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: L’alcool ça rend courageux.Con, surtout.Bohort est bourré, sans voiture, et en plus il a perdu sa bague.Leodagan est très sobre, il a une fantastique voiture de sport et surtout, il a retrouvé sa foutue bague.C’est sympa, ils se complètent.
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Series: Self-indulgent shit <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015762
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Alcool Fort.

L'alcool, parait-il que ça rendait courageux.

Bohort, lui, il avait l'alcool colérique, l'alcool triste, l'alcool séducteur, tout un tas d'alcool en fait, il ne tenait vraiment pas la liqueur. Mais donc, en soi, il n'avait à peu près aucun alcool utile quand il s'agissait d'oser avouer ses sentiments que 15 longues années n'avaient pas réussi à ternir ou faire disparaître pour son supérieur et ça, ça l'emmerdait quand même sacrément. 

Enfin oui, quoi, mince à la fin, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il rêvassait constamment de passer ses mains dans les boucles du plus vieux, d'embrasser le grain de beauté sur sa joue et dans son cou, puis ses lèvres surtout, ah oui oui, très important ça, les lè---

"Hé, hé bah, l'esprit ailleurs ?" 

Le pauvre homme relève la tête pour croiser le regard tout aussi trouble de son autre supérieur, Arthur.

Non, en fait, Arthur était le subordonné de son _autre_ supérieur, Leodagan, donc en fait, pour être exact, Bohort était _deux_ niveaux en dessous du grade de Leodagan. 

Être en dessous de Leodagan tiens, ouais, ce serait sacrément sympa, ça.

"Hein ? Non je--"

Si, si il avait définitivement la tête ailleurs. Enfin l'esprit, là. 

Pas sûr de l'expression correcte. 

"Je te ressers quelque chose ?" demande Arthur en pointant la table sur laquelle étaient éparpillés bouffe et boissons, les uns sur les autres, une part de pizza sûrement froide qui pendait en bout, des chips écrasés dans le bol de punch et une bouteille de whiskey encore fermée. 

"J'veux bien", arrive t'il à dire malgré sa langue qui lui pèse des tonnes, "le whiskey, là," il pointe l'objet de ses désirs, "tu penses que..." 

"Vas-y, tout à toi," s'amuse son supérieur en la lui tendant, redoublant de rire et manquant de tâcher le sol du contenu étrangement vert de son propre gobelet alors que Bohort tentait de l'ouvrir, toute force ayant quitté ses mains. "Tu t'en sors ?" 

"Nan," s'agace l'autre alors que le bouchon tourne d'un coup, les faisant sursauter de surprise. " _Si_. Merci." 

"Toujours." 

Arthur s'éloigne et Bohort est seul face à sa bouteille, un peu con et surtout très désemparé. 

Merde, comment allait-il rentrer chez lui ? Il n'avait pas du tout prévu, puis son porte monnaie était resté dans son manteau. Dans sa chambre. Dans son armoire. Dans son _appart_. Dans lequel il n'était présentement pas du tout, perdu à l'autre bout de Paris chez son cousin à une fête qui faisait franchement rage. 

Il pourrait appeler quelqu'un. Qui ne lui ferait pas payer les frais du trajet. 

Il prend une première gorgée du liquide brûlant et à peine sucré et se met à froncer les sourcils très fort, comme pour tenter de se rappeler de qui était dans sa liste de contacts. 

Berlewen : foutu, elle n'était pas à Paris.

Lionel : autant crever.

Ça y est, il avait fait le tour de la liste.

Il jette un coup d'œil à la pièce qui baigne à moitié dans l'obscurité : ah bah oui, quand tous ses amis sont au même endroit et dans le même état misérable, les choix sont assez restreints.... 

Son téléphone vibre dans la poche de son pantalon de costume à très exactement 340 euros et il doit faire l'effort de déplier ses doigts amorphes et fatigués pour le prendre, pour taper à l'aveuglette sur le bouton rond vert et pour le porter à son oreille. 

"Ouiiiii ?" 

Des bribes de conversation, il n'entend rien, la musique et les cris de ses amis sont trop bruyants.

"Attends, attends je vais que'que part sans tapage !" s'écrie t'il avec une euphorie qui frôle le débile, cherchant la salle de bain et gardant fermement sa bouteille dans sa main libre. 

La porte est fermée, il arrive à baisser la poignet avec sa semelle, c'est dégueulasse et il est presque sûr qu'il vient de la péter parce qu'il ne contrôle généralement pas sa force, alors bourré s'est encore pire. Quoi qu'il en soit il arrive enfin dans la pièce claire et spacieuse, il rentre dans l'immense baignoire (qui a besoin d'un truc aussi grand ? Est-ce que Lancelot compensait pour quelque chose ?) et sourit comme un bien heureux.

"Oui pardon, j'écouuute !" 

[Bohort.]

Il recrache sa gorgée d'un coup. 

Merde merde merde merde merde merde merde merde _MERDE_ -

" _VOUS !_ " hurle t'il en se relevant d'un coup, juste avant que le haut de sa tête ne se prenne le porte-serviettes et que ses pieds ne glissent dans le bain, qu'il ne s'écrase dans un grand bruit, emportant shampoings et savons dans sa chute et ne pouvant rien faire sinon rester allongé, du whiskey de partout sur ses habits. 

[Bohort ?! Tout va bien ?!] s'exclame l'autre à travers le micro du téléphone, [hé, il vous arrive quoi ?!]

Flot d'insultes.

[Est-ce que---]

"Ça va," grimace le plus jeune en reniflant, "je saigne pas donc j'suis pas mort. J'donne pas cher de ma tête demain en r'vanche, ça picote. Mais c'est bien, la bouteille a du tact."

[Du t---intacte ? Vous---ah, vous êtes à la soirée d'Arthur chez Lancelot ?]

Bohort hoche la tête.

[Hé, vous me répondez quand j'vous cause ?]

"Hein ? Ah, pardon oui, oui oui. Vous êtes pas venu ? C'dommage, je m'languissais d'voir c'que ça donnerait, vous bourré," rigole t'il sans penser à ce qu'il dit, faisant tourner la bouteille entre ses doigts, reprenant une avide gorgée. "Z'êtes oùùù ? Vous faites quoiii ?"

Un soufflement.

[Marrant, c'est évident que vous êtes complètement bourré et vous arrivez quand même à me sortir vos merde du genre 'languissais,' sérieusement,] soupire le plus vieux. [Je voulais vous dire, je suis encore au bureau, je finissais de bosser. Je faisais un dernier tour du bureau et j'suis tombé sur vot' bague.]

"Quoi ?" demande très élégamment Bohort alors qu'il tousse et lance un mauvais regard à la liqueur, "ma bague ?" 

[L'argentée, là. Celle à vot' majeur gauche. Là je l'ai, donc j'suppose que vous la portez pas ? Après si faut c'est pas la votre.]

"J'vérifie."

Main droite. 

Pas d'bague.

Normal, il ne porte pas de bague à sa main droite.

Main grauche.

Pas d'bague.

Hm.

"J'l'ai pas, j'ai du la perdre," marmonne t'il sans force.

Un silence.

"MERDE ! J'AI PERDU MA BAGUE !" 

[C'est c'que je dis, et là je l'ai,] explique calmement Leodagan (calmement ?), sans un soupçon de colère dans la voix. [Vous voulez que je vienne vous la redonner ?]

"Oui," se plaint le plus jeune en essuyant une goutte de whiskey qui coule de son menton, "j'pas d'SAM." 

[De S---]

"D'ailleurs, c'est les trucs raccourcis de q--de quels mots ? Comme le SAMU ? Vous pensez y a un rapport ? J'ai jamais demandé. Savez qu'en Belgique z'appellent ça BOB ? C'est marrant, _BOB_. Hé, pourquoi quand on cire ses chaussures y en a _toujours_ une de mieux lavée ? Vous vous êtes jamais demandé ?"

Il fait claquer ses lèvres avant d'éclater de rire, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le tube de la baignoire.

"Ah, en tout cas, dites, voulez pas m'ramener ? S'vous plait, j'pense que conduire c'est pas dans mes cordes, là."

[Vous voulez déjà repartir ?]

"L'est qu'elle heure ?"

Bruits de tissus qui se froissent.

[Bientôt deux heures du mat. Donc assez tôt.]

Un soupir. 

"J'veux rentrer avec vous," marmonne Bohort en serrant la bouteille contre lui. "J'suis seul, si seul...'toute façon c'est comme ça que je finirai ma vie, seul, seul, _seul_. Et avec le cœur brisé. Ah, heureusement que j'ai l'alcool pour me faire oublier...." 

[Vous devriez y aller mollo sur la liqueur,] lui dit doucement le plus vieux, presque comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de lui, _personnellement_. [Vous êtes toujours chez Lancelot, hein ?]

"J'attends plus que vous," rit l'autre. "Parce que j'ai envie de...envie de---"

[Bohort ?]

L'appel avait coupé et Leodagan fixait son écran en se demandant ce que son subordonné voulait. Puis il se rappela qu'il était en état d'ébriété et que ce qu'il voulait c'était sûrement vider ses tripes.

Que nenni ! se disait justement Bohort au même moment, qui avait jeté son téléphone par réflexe au bout de la baignoire et qui n'osait plus le toucher.

S'il avait osé aller au bout de sa phrase, c'est à dire clairement lui dire qu'il le voulait _lui_ , adieu son taxi retour gratuit et son job, puisque son supérieur n'aurait sûrement plus jamais voulu entendre parler de lui et honnêtement, il n'avait sincèrement pas besoin de ça. 

Il patienta calmement dans la salle de bain, toujours dans ce foutu tube de bain et, avant qu'il ne réalise, la bouteille était vide.

Et sa tête lui tournait vraiment beaucoup, et il avait un peu mal à la gorge, et il était vraiment très triste.

Le bruit d'une porte qui grince lui fit entre ouvrir une paupière, ses alentours de toute façon extrêmement flous. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui, quelqu'un qui sentait bon la Cologne et dont la présence seule était chaude et réconfortante, puis une main qui l'était tout autant lui retira son whiskey.

"Hé--"

"L'est vide, Bohort," l'informe tranquillement l'autre personne. "Ça va plus te servir à grand chose." 

"Z'êtes venu," jubile le plus jeune avec un rire niais qu'il ne remarque même pas, fermant les yeux et souriant de toutes ses dents. "Êtes là d'puis longtemps ?" 

"Je viens d'arriver," répond Leodagan en le dévisageant de haut en bas, plissant le nez alors que les reflux de la liqueur qui tâchaient les habits de l'autre l'intoxiquaient. "Ah ouais, z'y allez pas de main morte vous." 

Bohort ne répond pas, les yeux toujours clos. Il lève mollement ses bras vers lui, attendant patiemment. 

"Pas sûr d'pouvoir marcher," marmonne t'il en faisant la moue, "aidez moi à m'relever." 

Quelque chose comme un grognement agacé lui répond, puis il sent un bras se glisser autour de son dos, un autre sous ses jambes et avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passait il était dans les bras de son supérieur qui n'en menait pas large à l'idée de faire le chemin jusque sa voiture avec lui au bord du vomissement. 

"Ça vous va si je vous porte ? Je risque pas d'ruiner mes fringues ?" 

"J'vais faire de mon mieux," lui accorde le plus jeune qui garde ses bras contre lui même, ne sachant pas où les mettre. Et visiblement sa gêne ne passe pas inaperçue.

"Autour de mon cou," soupire Leodagan en le replaçant un peu mieux contre lui, "vot' bras droit. Passe--passez le autour d'mon cou. Sinon ça va pas être confortable." 

"Vous êtes sûr ??" 

"Bougez-vous..." 

Bohort s'exécute avec toute la douceur du monde, comme s'il avait (il a) peur que leurs peaux ne s'effleurent et que l'autre ne le laisse tomber au sol.

"Hé, j'ai pas la galle," se plaint justement le plus vieux d'un air mécontent, "vous savez que vous pouvez m'toucher, hein, je vais pas vous foutre une tarte." 

Léger rire.

"Puis là j'ai les mains prises. Bref, c'est bon, reposez vous contre moi, je suis plus à ça près, tant que vous me dégueulez pas dessus moi j'm'en fous." 

"Dites toujours qu'z'aimez pas qu'on vous touche," murmure l'autre en laissant sa tête retomber contre le torse de son supérieur, "j'fais gaffe." 

"Mais là c'est vous, c'est pas pareil." 

"Ah bon..." 

"Hmm."

Bohort ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe tout de suite après, s'il s'est endormi ou non et de comment ils sont descendus dans l'immeuble (avaient-il pris les escaliers ou l'ascenseur ?) et de comment ils étaient arrivés dans la rue. Mais à présent le vent glacial de la capitale lui fouette le visage et il n'a plus envie de dormir. 

"Ah, vous réémergez ?" 

"Désolé, j'dois être lourd," s'excuse t'il par réflexe. "Vous pouvez me poser, je crois que le froid va me---" 

Reniflement.

"Dessoûler." 

"Sûr ?" 

"Hn." 

Sa joue effleure celle de l'autre alors qu'il se sent déposé au sol, droit sur ses pieds, la chaleur du corps de son supérieur ne venant plus le réchauffer. Et d'un coup, il est frigorifié. 

"Voulez mes gants ?" 

Bohort fixe la main tendue de Leodagan, celle qui n'était plus couverte par le cuir. Puis il ne sait pas trop ce qui lui prend, sincèrement, mais il la prend dans la sienne.

"Bo---"

"Est-ce que---juste pour cette fois," il murmure, à peine audible, "j'suis...pas sobre. Y a que maintenant que j'oserai faire ça, est-ce que ça vous---s'il vous plait ? Comme ça je---si je trébuche alors---alors peut-être que vous pourrez, savez---" 

Il sent la main du plus vieux lâcher la sienne et il se contente de fixer le goudron, mort de honte, complètement mortifié. 

"C'est pas pratique comme ça," dit alors l'autre en retirant son second gant et le fourrant dans sa poche. "Là."

Il reprend sa main dans la sienne mais cette fois il entrelace leurs doigts, et c'est vrai que c'est plus agréable, se dit Bohort.

"Et oui je vous rattraperai, mais essayez quand même dans pas vous manger le sol," plaisante Leodagan avec légèreté. "Ma voiture est à 500m." 

"Vos mains sont toutes petites," rigole Bohort avec euphorie, les levant, liées, devant eux. "C'est mignon." 

"Allez vous faire voir," s'amuse son supérieur sans animosité. "Vous tenez vraiment pas l'alcool, hein." 

"Pas vraiment," conçoit l'autre. "En plus je--je voulais rester sobre, savez. J'avais quelque chose de super--de super important---quelque chose très important à dire à quelqu'un. Puis je me, ah, me suis dit que j'oserais jamais. Donc..." 

"Donc vous vous êtes mis une race ?" 

"Voilà." 

"Ça devait être très compliqué s'il a fallu vous mettre dans un état pareil," remarque Leodagan après quelques secondes de silence. "Et--pardon, c'est p't'être indiscret, mais euh, vous l'avez dit ? À la personne."

Le plus jeune fait non de la tête, dépité et en colère contre lui même.

"Je vais le dire à vous, mais faudra pas le répéter, hein", confie t'il, très sûr de lui. 

L'expression de son supérieur passe de pensive à tendue, comme s'il était déçu et se préparait à encaisser ce qu'il allait lui dire. 

"Dites toujours." 

"J'suis amoureux de mon boss," déclare Bohort d'un ton sans appel, laissant échapper un immense soupir. "Vraiment, la pire connerie. Dès que j'le vois je---j'sais pas, savez ? Il est juste---il est beau et--et intelligent et drôle et--et des fois il m'intimide mais, j'veux dire, le bon type d'intimidation, voyez ?"

L'autre ne voyait _absolument_ pas.

Puis comment ça de son 'boss' ? C'était _lui_ son boss.

Ah ! Il parlait sûrement de...

"Et il ressemble à quoi, puisqu'il est si beau que ça ?" 

Le plus jeune se tourne vers lui d'un air outré, comme s'il venait de lâcher la plus grosse bêtise possible et imaginable. 

"Il est vraiment beau ! Je rigole pas !"

"Oh, les goûts et les couleurs..." 

"Il est un peu plus petit que moi," commence Bohort avec détermination, "et il a les cheveux très bouclés, et ils--ils ont l'ai vachement doux. Et des yeux noirs mais dorés au soleil...et les grains de beauté ! Évidemment, les grains de beauté ! Et si vous voyiez ses lèvres, franchement, vous aussi vous seriez complétement sous le charme. Parce qu'elles sont magnifiques." 

Ah _ouais_. Donc Bohort avait _carrément_ un truc pour Arthur. 

"Dites, je voudrais pas gâcher votre soirée mais...." 

L'autre le dévisage de ses grands yeux opaques et pendant quelques secondes Leodagan est tenté de fondre d'amour. Juste tenté. 

"Oui ?" 

"Savez, le type dont vous parlez..."

"Oui ?" 

C'était quand même foutrement gênant, Venec ne passait-il pas suffisamment de temps à rouler des pelles à son copain pour que le message soit clair ? Puis tout le monde savait que lui et Bohort se détestaient, vraiment, pourquoi c'était à lui de lui dire ? 

Leodagan s'arrête et lui fait face, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

"Bohort...Arthur. Arthur il est déjà pris. Vous...enfin, savez. Par _Venec_." 

Là, il l'avait dit. C'était comme retirer un pansement. Maintenant c'était fini et--

"Et alors ?" 

_Oh non_. 

"Comment ça 'et _alors_ '---" 

Bohort le dévisage comme s'il était débile et ça, ça ne lui plait qu'à moitié. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur vient faire dans cette conversation ?" demande t'il sincèrement, le regardant comme un chien battu. "Je m'en fiche d'Arthur, j'vous parle de mon boss ! Mon supérieur !" 

"Mais c'est Arthur votre supérieur !"

"C'est mon _SECOND_ supérieur !" 

"Je vois _PAS_ le rapport !" 

Un temps de battement.

Oh putain si, il voyait _totalement_ le rapport là. 

"Oh, c'est pas votre voiture ?" 

Son subordonné lâche sa main (et il manque tout juste de râler et de le tirer vers lui, il a froid maintenant,) et trottine jusque la Mercedes aux vitres teintées comme un gosse, frottant ses mains entre elles, attendant patiemment que l'autre ne lui ouvre. 

Leodagan s'exécute d'un geste mort et flasque, n'arrive plus du tout à détacher son regard du plus jeune et la révélation qu'il vient d'entendre lui embourbe complètement le cerveau.

Il lui avait dit que ses lèvres étaient _quoi_ _?_

"Je vous ramène chez vous, c'est quoi votre---" 

Bohort s'était endormi. 

Il le fixe et cligne bêtement des yeux, sans oser le réveiller. 

Merde. 

Bon, il faisait quoi, maintenant ?

Il tapote son volant et se dit qu'il pouvait toujours le ramener chez lui, d'accord la chambre d'Yvain était trop bordélique pour y dormir, mais il y avait toujours la sienne, non ? 

Idée de merde, qu'il se dit, mettant le contact et démarrant. 

Vraiment, idée de _merde_.

Il se retrouve à porter Bohort dans ses bras une seconde fois, à déverrouiller sa porte d'une main (et à perdre 20 minutes parce que c'était quand même putain de compliqué) et à le déposer comme s'il était un petit prince frêle et délicat sur son lit (qu'il n'avait pas fait), à lui retirer son manteau (il allait le lui laver, de toute façon il avait que ça à foutre) et poser un verre d'eau et les médicaments nécessaires sur la table de chevet pour ensuite aller s'asseoir sur son comiquement grand canapé et fixer son reflet dans sa télé grand écran 4K full HD à se demander si Bohort trouvait sincèrement que ses yeux étaient jolis et dorés.

Il devra vérifier demain matin au lever du soleil, trouver un miroir ou quelque chose, se le foutre devant la gueule, il n'était pas sûr, mais il devait être sûr des dits de l'autre.

En attendant il baille un bon coup et se remet au travail. 

* * *

Putain oui, il avait carrément les iris un peu dorées là, c'était classe. Comment se fait-il que Bohort l'ai remarqué aussi vite ? Est-ce qu'il le regardait si souvent que ça ? Est-ce qu'il le trouvait vraiment si beau que ça ?

Il touche ses cheveux du bout des doigts et se sent immédiatement immensément con.

D'accord oui, ils étaient assez doux. Truc du genre. Est-ce qu'il devrait continuer d'utiliser le même shampoing ?

Un grand bruit de quelque chose (quelqu'un, comprend t'il quelques secondes plus tard) qui s'effondre le fait sursauter et il accoure aussi vite qu'il le peut dans sa chambre, ouvre la porte pour trouver un Bohort à moitié tombé du lit, la tête à l'envers. 

Ah.

"Bonjour ?" tente le pauvre homme en se relevant avec peine, époussetant son pantalon avec gêne, sans le regarder dans les yeux. "Je suis...où ?" 

Raclement de gorge.

"Chez moi." 

"Oh." 

"Vous m'avez pas donné votre adresse hier et j'ai pas voulu vous réveiller," explique misérablement le plus vieux. "Euh...vous avez pu dormir ? Maux de tête ?" 

"Non je---merci, d'ailleurs," marmonne Bohort en pointant le verre d'eau vidé. "Mince, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de hier, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop envahissant." 

L'expression de Leodagan qui repense à l'autre dans ses bras l'alerte sûrement puisque ses sourcils se froncent d'un coup alors qu'il blanchit.

"Merde, je---"

Autre raclement de gorge, différente personne.

"Écoutez, quoi que j'ai fait ou dit, sachez que je m'en excuse, je--enfin, savez, je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Hm. Enfin, ce n'est pas une excuse valable, je suppose." 

À sa grande surprise son supérieur s'assied à son tour sur le lit, très calme (il joue bien la comédie,) et sort quelque chose de sa poche de pantalon.

"J'ai oublié de vous la donner, hier soir," dit-il d'un ton mesuré.

La bague en platine reflète joliment les rayons du soleil du matin.

"Oh ! C'est vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'avais oublié, quelle honte..." 

"Ça arrive à tout le monde." 

Ils se fixent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Bohort ne passe l'anneau à son doigt, avant que Leodagan ne baisse la tête, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil. 

Ce qui lui fait penser...

"Vous...uhm. Vous trouvez vraiment que j'ai yeux dorés ?" demande t'il alors avec une presque timidité peu caractéristique, grattant son cou faute de savoir quoi faire de ses mains. "J'veux dire, on m'avait jamais fait la remarque avant alors..." 

Le plus jeune s'étrangle promptement avec sa salive.

"J'ai dit----je--- _pardon ?_ " 

"Hier soir, vous, euh, m'avez dit que mes yeux étaient dorés. Entre autre." 

"Entre autre ?" 

"J'sais plus," ment Leodagan qui sait parfaitement. "Un truc sur mes cheveux et mes lèvres aussi."

"Oh mon dieu." 

"Non mais je vous en veux pas," se rattrape immédiatement le plus vieux, au moins aussi paniqué que l'autre. "J'étais juste...surpris." 

"Surpris...dans le bon sens du terme ou..." 

"Oui. Disons..." 

Il regarde partout sauf vers Bohort et ses oreilles, joues et cou lui brûlent.

"Ah--disons que j'étais...enfin..." 

Allez, c'est comme un pansement, c'est rapide, il va rien se passer, c'était juste un compliment d'un type bourré, ça voulait rien dire, allez, dis le !

"Ça m'a fait plaisir, quoi." 

Il allait se _pendre_.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi Bohort ne répondait-il pas ? Hé oh, ils en étaient à là à cause de lui ! S'il pouvait ne serait-ce que lui faire un _signe---_

"Enfin bref, c'est pas..c'est pas important." 

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'autre hier soir ?" demande soudainement l'intéressé, comme s'il ne réalisait pas que son supérieur avait déjà envie de se creuser une tombe et de s'y allonger pour toujours. "Vis à vis de vous." 

"Alors, c'était pas à mon sujet mais vous avez dit un _truc_ \---" 

"Qu'ai-je dit ?" réitère t'il d'un ton coupant, la panique montant et la tête lui tournant.

"Je peux pas dire, vous vouliez vraiment pas que je le répète, donc---" 

"Ne jouez pas avec les mots," gronde Bohort en le poussant sur le dos et fronçant les sourcils, mécontent et n'ayant plus aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

"Je joue pas pas avec les mots," se défend Leodagan qui se contente de le regarder, lui et son visage à quelques centimètres au dessus du sien, ne cherchant même pas à se dégager. "J'me contente de respecter vos souhaits," plaisante t'il.

"Leodagan !" 

"Ah, on passe aux prénoms, d'accord, bon bah tutoyez-moi aussi dans ce cas l---"

" ** _Que.vous.ai-je.dit_**." 

Le plus vieux arrête de rire, réalise qu'il est affalé sur son lit et que son subordonné est à cheval au dessus de lui, portant toujours sa foutue chemise qui puait le whiskey. Situation dangereuse, _très_ dangereuse.

"Que z'étiez amoureux de votre boss," lâche t'il finalement, résigné. "Mais j'vous ai précisé qu'Arthur était pris, donc j'ai un peu cassé l'ambiance." 

Silence stupéfié.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous---" 

"Bah oui, désolé ! Moi aussi je voudrais quelqu'un que j'aurais pas, coup dur !" 

"Mon boss," commence lentement Bohort qui tremble de rage, "ce n'est pas Arthur." 

"Alors, je veux pas la ramener mais---" 

"Mon boss," continue t'il, remplit d'une colère vive, "c'est _VOUS_." 

Long silence. 

Leodagan le dévisage sans un mot, évidemment qu'il n'a rien à dire, il a déjà atteint cette conclusion hier soir !

"Voilà," finit le pauvre type avec fatigue, toujours au dessus de lui. "Rappelez moi de plus jamais toucher à l'alcool." 

"Vous êtes amoureux de moi." 

"Passons outre, j'aimerais vraiment garder mon job." 

Le plus vieux tire sur son col de chemise de toutes ses forces, passe une main derrière son cou pour éviter que leurs dents ne s'entrechoquent, déglutit alors que le bout de leurs nez se touchent.

" _Oh_."

L'autre passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, pose une main hésitante sur le bas du ventre de son supérieur.

"Donc...je ne vais pas perdre mon job." 

"Si vous vous bougez pas de m'embrasser j'vous jure que si." 

Sur le visage de Bohort se peint une tendresse infinie alors qu'il cherche son regard, qu'il pose son autre main sur sa joue.

"D'accord."

Il l'embrasse avec toute la ferveur de quelqu'un qui a attendu 15 ans et ça lui est rendu au quintuple, il entrouvre la bouche et la sensation d'une langue tiède et humide contre la sienne est mille fois plus enivrante que toutes les bouteilles de whiskey du monde. Il déboutonne la chemise en soie plissée du plus vieux et puis la sienne aussi tiens, puis de toute façon elle empestait l'alcool.

Il embrasse son cou et le mord, embrasse sa clavicule, puis son lobe, puis sa mâchoire, il le sent s'enfoncer dans le matelas, il l'y presse sans relâche. 

"C'est de vous dont je suis amoureux," murmure t'il contre ses lèvres, dépose un autre baiser dessus (c'est bien plus agréable que tous ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, il a du mal à réaliser,) "depuis le début." 

"C'est vrai que je vous intimide ?" demande Leodagan avec un rire, "de, comment t'as dit," il ne remarque même pas le tutoiement, "de 'la bonne façon' ?" 

"J'ai--j'ai vraiment dit---"

Bohort grogne en sentant une main sur sa hanche, halète de façon hachée.

"Vous---tu--tu ne vas jamais me lâcher avec ça, pas vrai ?" 

L'autre éclate de rire alors qu'il débouclait sa ceinture, arrête son mouvement pour les faire basculer et se retrouver au dessus.

"Nan," sourit-il, le regard adouci et les lèvres aussi rouges que sa peau mordillée. "Jamais."


End file.
